sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chii-"Ocher" Mekk the Echidna
Biography Chii-Mekk's family and general clan, called the "Golden Curl Clan," originates from the Mobian equivalent of Mexico, most likely in a little-known-about region between Northamer and Soumerca. It's believed that the Golden Curls historically had brief run-ins with other groups, like the Wolf Pack and Knuckles Clan. Like many of the other people she knows- her own husband included- her and her family were shifted away from their homeland due to the events of the Great War. When she was about Sonic's age, her father, who was serving in the War, was killed by a gunshot wound. This made life difficult during her youth, as this left her mother to raise her and her older brother Cadmium by herself. Cadmium and Romana did all they could to help, though, making it somewhat easier to cope. Consequently, they became- and remain- a very close-knit family. She was always quite strong, both emotionally and physically, and learned how to defend herself from a young age. In her youth, she went to the same school as Needles, Pins, and Snowy. She stood up for Needles against his bullies, which kicked off their life-long relationship. Both her and Needles have a history of ex-boy/girlfriends, but they remained close regardless. They grew closer and closer, until they started dating. Eventually, Needles proposed. They've been married for- give or take- ten years. She is competitive and very driven like her father was, and has won at boxing and combat competitions on many occasions. Physical Appearance Ocher is what her nickname suggests; she's mainly ocher yellow, along with white markings around her eyes, on her fingers and toes, and the tips of her spines and tail. The tip of her muzzle ends in black, a fairly common mark among her people. Her dichromatic eyes are a trait that runs on both sides of her family, mainly showing up in the females. Her grandmother Romana has them too. She stands at about four feet in height, and keeps a fit physique, suitable for her careers in construction and dancing. Her body shape isn't over-the-top curvy, but is still distinctly female. Like how Knuckles has the traits of his clan, Chii' exhibits the traits of hers. Most echidnas that descend of the Golden Curl clan have fur that's a shade of yellow or orange (rather than red), a long muzzle, curled front spines, and a corkscrew-shaped tail. Males of this clan have distinct, prominent fighting teeth rather than claws. Females' teeth have the same shape and sharpness, but they aren't as big. However, both sexes can curl their tongues against their front teeth and make an eerie, hollow whistling noise. Golden Curl echidnas have claws, but they're on the fingers rather than on the knuckles. Chii's clothing can be compared to Tikal's, though her skirt is much longer, more like a sun dress. She favors colorful, Aztec-style patterns and simple sandals. Her shirt is usually solid-colored, and she'll wear a headband in hot weather to keep her spines off her neck. Much like her husband, she very seldom wears gloves outside of when she needs to. When she doesn't need the protection, she goes around bear-handed. She has a noticeable accent that's the Mobian equivalent of Mexican. She knows a few Nahuatl phrases, words, and songs. Personality and Behavior Chii's general personality is somewhat comparable to Knuckles'; she's the confident, fearless, take-charge type, and can be somewhat headstrong and dominant at times. Luckily, her husband Needles is a great mediator, always there to tell her when she's gone too far and needs to pull back. However, just because she's strong doesn't mean she's emotionless or insensitive. She's coped with her fair share of emotional obstacles, especially her father's death. She's fairly patient and not quick to anger, even more so after having kids. However, there are still a few things that genuinely upset her, like if someone in her family is harmed, or there's a disaster with a lot of casualties. The thought of injured people, especially kids, saddens her. She can be very playful and teasing, always saying and doing things to make Needles flustered. Sometimes, she'll get together with her brother or Pins and scheme up a prank. Half the time, these plans backfire, but they're fun to attempt anyways. Career Powers, Skills, and Forms Other Information Affiliated Links